Some patients with inherited collagen defects such as Ehlers Danlos syndrome and osteogenesis imperfecta have been noted to have easy burising and prolonged bleeding after trauma. We are studying two members of a family with easy bruising with regard to their, hemostatic parameters inclusing studies with their purified collagen.